nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
A Clones Return Home
lRitsuka: After being summoned the crow clone of Ritsuka made its way quickly toward the gate his father had opened in the barrier. Noticing Kunisada ahead of him, he figured the other must of sent a clone out to the village as well. At least that would allow him to follow the him to village, if he could keep up that was. As he traveled he would occasionally turn to see his progress. The ruins behind him going from a un-distinguishable shape in the distant, to a speck among the vast terrain. After it had completely vanish the clone didnt even both looking back anymore. He just focused on carrying out the orders given to him by the real Ritsuka. Following Kunisada meant they traveled for long periods of time without rest. It didnt bother the clone to much. In fact he preferred it. There would be plenty of time for rest after he made it back home, The familiar rain would be a comfort even to a clone. The world felt so dangerous without the cover of the familiar surroundings of his home. It was thrilling being out of the village but he wasnt used to it yet being his first trip out. Though if things went well he knew he would love to travel to see the mysterious village of Yonshigakure No Sato. As time past things got more familiar to the clone and he decided to part from following the anbu. Allowing himsef to rest for a bit in the shelter of a tree. Only wasting a few hours before he was back on his path. The cover of the dense woods ended revealing the familiar clearing. The towering metal city of Amegakure finally within view. It filled him with a much needed burst of energy. His legs speed forward as the comfort of the rain cooled his overheating body. With the gate only a mile ahead of him he slowed to a stop. Reaching to one of the small scrolls at his belt and opening it to the appropriate seal. He quickly unsealed a hat from within slipping it over his head and closing the scroll back up, resecuring it in its place before he continued. Walking slowly as he neared the towering gate, he spotted the two ninja approaching as they came to stop him at the border. They questioned his identity, they only needed for Ritsuka to glance up at them for them to realize he was the Kage's son and they stood down. He passed into the gate and down the main road. Excited to finally be home. head directly toward the tower, forming the proper handseals to get in and headed straight into the home he shared with his family. Tired of walking he formed the ram sign, using the body flicker technique to appear a the door of his room, he pushed the door open and back closed and slid into his bed letting the exhaustion take over as he fell right asleep.